Apple pie life
by missjlauren96
Summary: This story is Dean and his daughters journey through various points in their lifes. It does jump from one point in their life to another as its like one shots. Please read and review and let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day for Sam and Dean. They had travelled to a new town for a new case. Dean was far happier being in the road then dwlelling on the fact that Lisa and ben will never know who he is again after Cas erased their memories and it was a whole lot better for their happiness. Sam had finally got his soul back, everything was better for the brothers. Right? Happiness in their world never lasts long.

Dean pulled up in front of the building where ghost activity was suppose to have been taking place. It was an old museum which had recently 're opened but each night after closing a staff member dies. Dean looks at the building before getting out the car and walking inside with Sam a few steps behind.

"This place looks normal Sam" Dean spoke looking around

"There is a case here" Sam spoke determined

"Fine we will look into it" Dean spoke as a young blonde walked over wearing a grey suit.

"Can I help you boys?" She spoke with a smile

Dean smirked "we was wondering about the recent murders"

"Tragic suicides, nothing else to tell and my job is to guide customers around the museum not tell the news" she smirked back

Sam smiled and Dean frowned "well, guide away" Dean smirked again

"Sorry, but look at the time my shifts over" she smirks walking away from them

Sam laughs and Dean watches after the blonde. Sam walks out the museum heading for the car, ready to go back and research this building. Dean follows and they get into the car to find a motel room.

Sam sits on his computer looking into the museum "so the building was built in 1820 and check this out was the original sheriffs office"

Dean frowns "and? Any deaths"

"No, not till 1913, when the building was a doctor's office where the doctor who owned the practice was shot by his brother before the brother turned the gun on himself as the brothers had been killing patients with a bad past"

"Bad past, what does that mean?"

"Anything from cheating, stealing anything"

"So vengeful spirits but why kill the staff"

Sam frowned before looking more into this case and finding out that all the staff killed had recently been released from prison or had moved from another town to escape what they had left behind. They both came to the conclusion that this hunt was a easy salt and burn.

The next morning, the woke up ready to leave the town to find another hunt when there was a knock at the door. Sam opened the motel room to find the blonde standing there from the museum with a bundle in her arms.

"Can I speak with Dean Winchester?" She spoke harsh

Sam smiled and let her into the room. She walked over to Dean and stood facing him.

"I knew I recognized your face"

Dean frowned confused "should I know you"

"Nope, you knew my cousin, Tina. Last year in Colorado, met in a bar, hit it off. You left her the next morning"

Dean frowned "I'm sorry, I don't remember a Tina"

The blonde placed the bundle on the bed beside him " she remembered you, she had pictures from the bar with you and that is your daughter Mary-Louise Winchester, she is 3 months old"

Dean was in shock as he looked down at the tiny baby sleeping. Sam was speechless but knew he was the one that needed to ask the questions "where is Tina?" Sam spoke softly

"Tina was murdered by her ex boyfriend a few weeks after giving birth. I have been trying to hunt Dean down for 2 months now as was Tina when she found out"

Sam nodded and Dean just watched his baby girl sleep. The blonde moved towards the door" take good care of her, please. She needs her father more than she needs me" Sam was about to stop her when she darted out the room.

"Sammy, I have a daughter" this was all Sam beard from Dean

"Dean, our lifestyle" was all Sam spoke back

"My daughter Sammy. What else can we do. Her aunt just left her"

"I'll go to the store and buy essentials for her" Sam spoke, taking the car keys and leaving.

Dean chose the moment after Sam left to pick up the bundle from the bed and holding her close. "Mary-Lou, your uncle Sam will be back soon" he smiled watching Mary open her eyes 's and look up at him with wide bright blue eyes.

A week later, a new town and another motel room but this time Sam was working a case and Dean was taking care of his daughter but was helping Sam with research and anything else if Sam needed assistance but he didn't want his daughter going on hunts with them or being involved with hunts. Mary started screaming, it was 5am and Sam had just fell asleep after killing a demon. Dean was exhausted, Sam was tired and Mary just wanted feeding. Dean groaned getting up from the bed, to go over to his daughters crib and picking her up to feed her. Sam frowned rolling over "maybe we should have seperate room's"

"Sorry my daughter is only 3 months old and needs feeding during the night" Dean snaps

Sam sits up "not my fault, my idiot brother sleeps around and get a girl pregnant in the first place"

"Sorry, I should be more like you Sammy, boring but your not boring cause you prefer to hang around with demons and snack on demon blood, huh Sammy"

Mary finishes her bottle and Dean starts to change her diaper.

"That's a low blow Dean but you know what, that was better than hunting beside you and feeling incompetent"

Dean finishes changing Mary's diaper before placing her in the crib and facing Sam "just go to sleep Sam. I'm tired and we can discuss your issue s tomorrow" Dean snaps as he climbs into bed

"I'm not the one with issues" Sam snaps, lying down in bed

The next morning Dean wakes up to find Sam ans his stuff gone and a note attached to Mary's crib.

'_Dean and Mary,_

_I decided to leave after the fight last night. Everything you said Dean was right and I think you both can have the Apple pie life without me. I will be in touch but I need to hunt without you around Dean. Find a life Dean for you and Mary. I know you secretly miss the life with Lisa as you had started to ajust even though you missed hunting. _

_Look after Mary-Lou._

_Sam_'

Dean was unsure as to why Sam had left but Sam had spoke some truths. He needed go have the Apple pie life especially for Mary, without demons, angels and everything supernatural. Life will never 'be perfect as he will always be looking over this shoulders but it's for Mary's sake.


	2. 9 months later

9 months later. Dean was sat in the kitchen of his small town house which Sat a few miles outside of Sioux falls. Today was Mary s first birthday and Jodi was planning on visiting and so was Sam but Dean never expected him as it was too much to rely on. Dean had invited Sam over many times before and he showed up once out of the many invitations. An had advised Cas to keep away from Dean for the safety of Mary especially from demons who May find them through angels.

Mary was smiling brightly as Dean was dancing around the kitchen. She giggled and babbled. Jodi walked through the back door surprising Dean. She smiled "practising dancing skills I see" Dean laughed " I'm awesome, don't need to practice"

"Sure you don't" Jodi laughed turning her attention to the birthday girl. There was a knock on the door, Dean walked over finding Sam ans Charlie stood on his doorstep.

" Charlie, what you doing here?" Dean asks, letting then both into the house

"Well, I bumped into Sam while he was on a hunt and I didn't believe that Dean Winchester had quit hunting and had a daughter"

Dean showed them into the kitchen "Charlie this is Jodi mills"

Charlie was talking with Jodi and Sam was engaged with his niece who was babbling at him and was trying to pull on his hair

"I have to get back to work, happy birthday Mary and see you later Dean" Jodi spoke as she left through the door

Sam smiled "told you this life suits you"

Dean frowned "I get so bored, what will I do when Mary starts school"

Charlie smiles "join the police force with Jodi"

Dean laughs "with my record, I don't think so"

Mary notices that there is no attention on her " DA!" She screamed wanting the attention back on her

Dean faced her " yes Mary" he laughed knowing she only wanted attention

"DA, DA" she screams again

"I'm here" Dean smiles, picking her up

"Dean Winchester domesticated, never thought I would ever see it" Charlie smiles

Dean laughs "just trying to do my best for her"

"Your doing good Dean" Sam smiled

"Just wait till she is 16 and trying to date and then tell that" Dean laughed along with Charlie and Sam.


	3. Mary's sweet 16

Mary's 16th birthday

"Mary, hurry up. Your going to be late" Dean yelled upstairs to his daughter

Mary huffs as she stomps downstairs "why do I have to go to school on my birthday?"

"Because the world or school does not stop to revolve around Mary-Louise Winchester s birthday" Dean smirks

"Aunt Charlie would agree to let me have the day off"

"Your aunt Charlie, does not take care if you 24-7" Dean frowns

Sam walks through the door "happy birthday, Mary"

Mary huff s again "I'm spending my 16th birthday at school, how is this happy"

"Your uncle Sam loved being at school"

Mary laughs "nerd" and Dean joins her laughter and Sam glares at them both

"School Mary" Dean glares as he realised she is trying to distract him from sending her to school

Mary gets up from the chair and storms out the house, making her way to school.

Sam laughs "how's all this teenage parenting?"

Dean sighs "difficult, she is acting out because I have been dating and she has something against Freya's son"

"You are actually dating?" Sam asked, with a weird look on his face

"She checks out and she came by weeks ago to get the car fixed and it went from there"

Sam smiled "good for you"

"Sammy, why don't you get out of this business, I did" Dean frowned at his brother

Sam sighed "if Mary didn't come along with her aunt, you would still be in the business"

"I know but Sam you have a chance, take it" Dean sighs trying to convince Sam

Dean's phone rings "Dean Winchester speaking" he answers before hanging up after being told to comes down to the high school because Mary never turned up for school that morning.

"I got to go deal with my daughter" Dean said standing up from the table and leaving Sam the kitchen and he drives down to the high school.

Dean walks into the school, before long be finds himself sat in the principles office.

"Mr Winchester, we believe that Mary has skipped school with her boyfriend, do you know anything about her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Mary does not have a boyfriend" Dean was trying to remain calm

"Her friend Isabella Reed told us of Mary's boyfriend" the principle spoke stern and determined to get to the bottom of this

"All we can do is wait for her to turn up. I'll give my brother a call to take a drive and look for her"

An hour later, Sam had drove around town and also around neighbouring towns and no sign. Dean paced the principles office trying to think of where she could be. The door opens and Mary is dragged in by Sam and Charlie. The principle stands up from her desk.

"Where the he'll have you been?" Dean yells at her

"Out, i told you I was not spending my 16th birthday at school" she folds her arms

"No, you will be spending it in your room as your grounded"

The principle frowns "with 2 weeks detention"

"You have got to be kidding me? I spent one day out of school" she yells at the principle

"Mary-Louise Winchester, stop screaming and walk yourself out of this office to the car" Dean yelled. She stormed out with Sam and Charlie trailing her. Dean turned to the principle "I'm sorry about her"

"Maybe she will now learn about discipline" the principle spoke. Dean frowned and walked out the office of o the car. Sam was trying stop Mary from causing a scene in the parking lot.

"Mary, get in the Damn car or there will be far worse consequences then detention or being grounded" Dean tells her sternly

Mary stomps her foot before getting into the car

"Why Carnt you be 5 again?" Dean spoke sighing


	4. Kitty

-GOING BACK IN TIME-

"Daddy, look kitty" 5 year old Mary ran into the living area to show Dean a picture of a cat she had drawn

"That's really good Mary-Lou" he smiled

Mary giggled "can I show aunt Charlie and uncle Sammy"

"When they visit baby, why don't you go put that on the fridge and then we can save it for them"

She smiles "ok, will you help me draw a picture of uncle Sammy"

"We can try to draw geek boy if you want baby" Dean smiles when he hears Mary giggle

"Uncle Sammy is not geek boy, aunt Charlie a geek" Dean laughed

"Sure baby"

Sam walked in at that moment " thought the impala was your baby"

" no I am, I'm daddy girl" Mary spoke very proudly

Sam laughed "where is my hug"

Mary ran to Sam to give him a hug before dragging him to see her picture shows out on the fridge. Dean laughed as Sam was dragged into the living room where Mary was starting her next drawing of Sam. She got straight to work leaving the two brothers to talk.

"I never would have expected Mary to turn out this way" Sam spoke smiling

"Why? She has a great father and great family around her" Dean smiled

"Dean, she is great. So, what's been keeping you occupied?"

"Mary and cars, what have you been hunting these days?"

"Everything from werewolves, vampires, Crowley who is the king of hell"

Dean smiled "the good old days"

Mary stood with her picture "look, uncle Sammy it's you"

Sam smiled "what's is that next to me?"

"Kitty" she smiled proud

Dean laughed "she is obsessed with cats"

"Don't worry about boys or hunting cause your little girl is going go be the crazy cat lady" Sam laughed

Dean smiled "that's fine with me but I wouldn't mind her getting married and having the Apple pie life"

"You won't be saying that when she is getting married"


	5. Marriage and a future without hunting

-24 year old Mary-Louise-

"Dad, is uncle Sam going to be at the wedding?" Mary yelled walking into the house

Dean shrugged "you know Sammy, busy hunting"

Mary 5 years back had found John's journal and Dean had talked to her about all the hunting monsters thing. After that he went back on hunts with Sam when Mary was at school or when she went to college.

"Daddy, I need to know for the final guest list" Mary whined like a 5 years old

"Mary, everything will be fine. I'll call him now"

Mary smiled and Dean called Sam to get hid voicemail but left a message. Charlie walked into the house with Jodi in that second

"Where is the bride to be?" Jodi smiled as she came over to hug Mary

"How you hold in up?" Charlie asked Dean

"My little girl is getting married, how should I be holding up?"

Charlie shrugged "bottle of whiskey should do it"

Dean laughed with Charlie "you will do no such thing" Mary practically yelled at Dean

"Where's Sam?" Charlie frowned looking around

"No idea" Mary spoke wondering the same thing herself

-,-

Dean walked into his daughter as the finishing touches were being added to her hair by her bridesmaids

"All set" Dean asked

Mary smiled "I'm so nervous"

"Don't worry, I'm here, uncle Sammy made it and that soon to be husband is still standing at that altar waiting for us crazy Winchesters"

Mary giggled "dad, I invited a friend of yours"

Dean was confused "who?"

" Lisa and Ben Braden, they remember you dad"

Dean smiled " let's marry you off first and deal with them later"

"Love you too dad"

Dean walked his daughter down the aisle expecting his daughter to be very happy in her decision but they changed when the priest asked if there was objections and the grooms mother spoke up saying Mary was making a bad decision as her son was not who Mary thought he was, she was right. Mary didn't marry that day, but Dean did to Lisa after they spoke about all those years they spent separated and Lisa and Ben's memories had been erased.

Mary married 2 years later, she married a hunter but Dean didn't mind as long as his little girl was always safe. Mary was a mom a year later after getting married to a son, she named him Dean-Samuel Charles after those people who have protected her and been there for her all the time but most of all after her over protective father who has been there through everything that had happened through her life.


End file.
